My angel
by xMeiLix
Summary: Darien and Rinni left Charlotte 'Darien's wife' because she have been treating them badly. So he devost her, what happens when they meet Serena?
1. All started with a icecream cone

Hey,  
  
This is my second fanfic and thank-you all. My other fanfic was my first so I didn't know what to type or anything. But now I know and I try not to type capitals letters for no reason so sorry.  
  
Oh I don't own Sailor moon. Well enjoy.  
  
Chapter one;  
  
My angel  
  
~Darien's point of view~  
  
"Daddy, can we pwease get some ice-weam?" asked Rinni.  
  
"Sure sweetheart what topping you like" I replied.  
  
"Umm..what about chocowate?" Rinni asked again.  
  
"Sounds yummy" I smiled  
  
"Yay yummy chocowate yummy" Rinni rushed to the ice-cream van.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
I just came back from work.  
  
I open the door quietly to see Rinni in her favourite bunny pyjamas and wearing make up, she looks like she's about to cry.  
  
When I just stood there at the door I heard my wife Charlotte screamed.  
  
"Why did you do that? You little brat" then I heard a slap. I looked at Rinni and there was a pink hand on her left cheek.  
  
"Why did you hit Rinni like that Charlotte?" I asked while stepping in.  
  
"I hit the stupid brat because she was using my make-up!" yelled Charlotte.  
  
"But she's only little, how could you hit your own daughter like that?" I roared while looking at Rinni's face.  
  
"Easy just use my hand and swing it across her face" Charlotte smirked.  
  
"I had it with you, Charlotte. Every day when I come back from work, I see you hitting Rinni even though she didn't mean any of it. For goodness sake she's only 5!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
I walked to our bedroom, took out my suit case and start packing all of my stuff and Rinni's.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Asked Charlotte.  
  
"I'm packing my stuff and Rinni's" I said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Asked Charlotte.  
  
"Because I can't take it anymore from you, you're always drunk, you always hit Rinni and to add to all of this you don't even act like a mum." I said calmly  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Asked Rinni.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, ummm...yes can I please have a chocolate and a rainbow please." I said kindly. I looked around and saw a beautiful lady standing next to Rinni waiting to buy an ice-cream.  
  
She have the most beautiful hair I ever seen, it's blond and it matched the sun....and her sun dress white like snow...  
  
She looks more like an angel...she's probably married.  
  
"Do you want the ice-cream or not Mr.?" asked the guy who sell the ice- cream.  
  
"Oh sorry how much?" I said while taking my wallet out of my back pocket. I heard the angel giggle.  
  
"$4.00 dollars please." (~I am sorry I don't know what money they use over in Tokyo, so sorry I am just using Australian dollars!) Said the guy. I paid the guy.  
  
As soon as we turn around Rinni drops her ice-cream on the angel's sun dress.  
  
"I am so sorry Ms. Please forgive me she's only little..."I said while trying to grab a tissue somewhere.  
  
"Oh that's alright I know it was an accident, anyway it was my fault I shouldn't have been standing so close." Smiled the angel.  
  
"I looked at her and stared. She's different some how usually a woman will yell at us but this one is...  
  
"I'm sowwy miss, I didn't mean it pwomise" Said Rinni while tears coming down her face. The angel crouch down so she could see Rinni and said "Hey that's alright I know you didn't mean, why won't 1 buy another ice-cream for you?" She smiled.  
  
Rinni looked up at her and said "Weally?" The angel nodded her head and went up to the van. "Ummm could we please buy 2 chocolate please?" She paid for the money and gave one ice-cream cone to Rinni.  
  
"Thank-you miss" Reply replied while curtsy. "Oh it was my pleasure and my name is Serena." She replied while curtsy as well. My name is Rinni and this is my daddy Darwien" Rinni pointed to me.  
  
"Uh it's Darien" I said polity "that's what I said" Rinni pouted.  
  
The angel giggles and said "Well nice to meet you Rinni and Darien but I got to go now and work. Bye" Serena said.  
  
"Bye. I weally want to see you soon." Rinni said.  
  
"Bye...Serena" I whispered. I think...i think I'm in love with the angel..  
  
So..what do you think? Did you think it sucks? Or good tell me what you guys..  
  
From cooldevil  
  
P.S: please review 


	2. So we meet again

Hey everyone,  
  
This is the next chapter of 'My angel' so please read and review. Sorry for my spelling mistakes.  
  
I am glad that you guys review me. So thanks.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
My angel:  
  
~Serena's point view~  
  
As I walked away I heard a faint "Bye..Serena" I thought it must be some other guy but I swear it was Darien..but that couldn't be because he has a daughter and that means he have the most pretties wife ever. Even if he doesn't then why does he want a ugly freak like me?  
  
Oh why are the nice guys taken and what are left are jerks? Maybe because god doesn't like us...  
  
I soon heard a rumble up the sky and then hard rain fell. Ok...Ok..I get it, you like us. You like us. "But you don't like me..." I whispered. Then even harder rain fell. I rushed quickly to my car.  
  
I quickly went into my car and put my seat belt on and drove to 'Skeet's restaurant.'  
  
"Serena Tsukino!!!!"Yelled my boss. "What??" I said giving him my famous die for puppy eyes. "Uh-umm never mind, change quickly today would really be a busy day" My boss said while walking away.  
  
Am I good? Or am I good?  
  
I quickly change into my uniform which was red shirt with a logo saying "Skeet's Restaurant phone number 56479211." And a blue knee high skirt.  
  
~3 hour later~  
  
My legs are so tired. Why do Mina, and Molly get lunch break and me, Rei and Amy don't get ours until..um....I can't be bother looking up at the clock well at least there not much people left. Then I heard a bell, I walked over to our customer.  
  
"Hi, my name is Serena and I will be your waitress." I smiled. Oww my mouth is so sore from smiling too much.  
  
"Serena?" Said a male voice. I looked up to see Darien and Rinni too. Rinni is wearing a cute out fit. She wearing a little pair of pants and a matching top and in the middle it's a cute bunny. And Darien...he looks hot I mean uhh umm handsome? Well he's wearing a black turtle neck and jeans.  
  
"Hi Darien" I said smiling, I looked into his dark blue eyes, I was lost at first but I shook my head and crouched down so I meet Rinni's eyes and said "Hey Rinni, did you like your ice-cream?" I said smiling even more. What can I say? I love kids.  
  
"Yes, it was yummy" she said smiling. I smiled and stood up.  
  
"What table would you like? The balcony, the second floor or here?" I asked politely.  
  
"Second floor pweas" said Rinni. We went to the elevator and I clicked on the second floor. My watch beeped, oh no out of all the time why now?  
  
"I am seriously sorry but now I have my lunch break and have some time off I am so sorry please forgive me..." I said sadly.  
  
"Oh...Ok it's not your fault any way..."Darien said slowly. "Why won't Sewena join us daddy?" Rinni asked with pleading eyes.  
  
He looked at her for a minute then me and then Rinni again "well do you want to join us Serena, as a thank-you-for-the-ice-cream?" He asked while not looking at my face. What? Do I have something on my face or my teeth? Why isn't he looking at me?  
  
"Pwease, pwease pwetty pwease" pleaded Rinni. Oh she looks so cute. I smiled at her and said "Oh alright I give in." I said, to my surprise we were already there to our 3 seats. But before I could sit down a hand grab my arm and pull me up. Uh-oh it's my boss...  
  
"What do you think your doing Serena?" Asked my boss, what do you think I'm doing? You nut bag.  
  
"I'm on my lunch break sir" I said slowly. "Uh but these are for the customer...your not a customer are you?" He said putting a smirk on his face. I hate this guy, I want to quit but I need the money...  
  
"Oh but my daughter and I asked her to have dinner with us..."Stepped in Darien.  
  
"Oh I am sorry sir I never knew enjoy your food and Serena you're not allowed to eat here only customers." He said while stepping away.  
  
"Thanks Darien and Rinni but I can pay for my own food" I said. "No I insist, I want to..I mean my daughter and I want to have dinner with you, please?" he said while blushing.  
  
"If you want to...I guess.." Serena said slowly.  
  
"Yay, Sewena is joining us daddy" Rinni clapped her hands. "I know that sweetheart, let's get a table and eat." Darien said politely.  
  
Darien stood up, took my chair out so I could sit on it. "Thank-you Darien" I smiled. I think my mouth is going to fall any minute now. I took a seat in my chair.  
  
Darien went over and took a chair out for Rinni. And so our dinner or lunch begins.  
  
Sorry if it's short but I had to get going but I promise I make chapter 3 longer.  
  
Oh and I almost forgot sorry if some people spell it Rini not Rinni but that's how I spell it so sorry. Please Review  
  
From Cooldevil 


	3. I will never wash this cheek again

Hey thank-you for the reviews.  
  
Ok today this chapter is going to be long....I hope.  
  
Well chapter 3;  
  
My angel  
  
Darien's point of view:  
  
I took out Serena's chair so she could sit and I helped Rinni's with hers. When both of my favourite girls....I mean when Rinni and Serena sat down. I went over and was about to sit next to Rinni so I could help her food. But to my surprise Serena took her chair over and sat next to Rinni, then said "I help her Darien. You know you should have a baby sitter or something...." I looked her beautiful face...Now I seriously think I'm in love with her. "She goes to kindergarten on weekdays but I need to find a baby-sitter on Saturday and Sunday, usually Rei and Lita would volunteer but now they got jobs so they can't do it anymore..." I whispered.  
  
"You mean Rei Hino and Lita Kino?" She asked me with shock. "Yeah, how do you know them?" I questioned. "They were my best friends in high school, when we finished college we went different ways, Lita is now a famous chef and Rei is a famous singer and me just a lousy waitress." She said sadly "that's not true, you're a great waitress and you're great with kids...."I said smiling to prove my point but I guess it didn't work and so I said.... "You're a beautiful person..." I whispered so only Serena could hear. "Yeah right, that's a load of lies...."She laughed for a while then cried. I went over to her and crouched down.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I said slowly. "Well...well...well..look at me I am ugly as!" She screamed. "No your no you're beautiful..." I mumbled and then blushed.  
  
"That's what Tim said to me I thought he was the nicest, kindest, handsome and funny guy I thought he loved me when he asked me out but turns out he was using me...." Serena whipping her tears. "Well I reckon his a big ugly loser. You're beautiful on the outside and the inside." I hugged her.  
  
"Really?....."She whispered, I looked at her for a minute, smiled and then said "Yeah..."  
  
Serena smiled happily at me and then stood up and hugged Rinni. I chuckled and went over my seat.  
  
"What do you want to eat Serena?" I asked her. "Umm how about a fruit salad?" She said quietly. What???? Fruit salad that's just only $1.50, I looked at her and saw her twiddling her fingers. Oh..Now I get her, she just don't want to spend heaps of money and make me pay for it, weird she...she's different from other girls I met.  
  
Usually the girls I met would spend tons of money and make me pay for it but this one......she's different. "Serena just order something more expensive I don't mind really, like I said I want to thank-you for buying my daughter a ice-cream" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. Do I have something on my face? She looked at the menu and smiled "I would like meat-ball and spaghettis please" She said to the waitress.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy can I have that too pwetty pwease?" Rinni asked me "sure sweetheart, actually make that 3 meatball and spaghettis please." I told the waitress she nodded and wrote it down.  
  
"Certainly, what drinks would you like with that?" The waitress asked. "Can I have cola pwease daddy." Rinni pleaded. "Sure sweetie, what drink would you like Serena?" I asked. "Umm.water thanks" she mumbled.  
  
"Can I please have 1 cola, 1 water and for me um...sprite Ms." I asked Oh so sorry my name is Molly and I see that you met my best friend over there" said Molly.  
  
I didn't notice the waitress before but she has brown hair tied in a pony tail. I looked over to Serena which was blushing some how.  
  
The waitress left to get our food. I looked over to Rinni which was playing a hand game with Serena. You know the ones like 'apple on a stick...makes me sick' like those game.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"What's taking them so wong daddy?" Rinni asked. I looked over to Serena "Well..they need to make them really yummy Rinni" she replied for me.  
  
"Yummy, yummy food, food, food" Rinni squealed. Serena laughed and right on the que our food came. Rinni quickly pick up the spoon and tried to pick up a piece of spaghetti. I laughed "no sweet heart you use a fork to get some" I demonstrate.  
  
"Oh...Sewena what's a pork?" Rinni asked curiously "well Rinni a fork is this thing" she said while holding up a....knife.  
  
I laughed "Serena..that's....a....knife.." I tried to say. She looked at me like I had two heads and then looked at her 'fork' and then blushed. "I..I..I..mean...this is a fork" she showed Rinni the fork.  
  
We started eating our dinner or lunch in Serena's case quietly. I looked over to see how Rinni was doing. To my surprise her face was clean then I looked at Serena which she was clean.  
  
I looked at our table to find a dozen tissues with spaghetti sauce all over. I looked at Rinni to see Serena wiping her face with a tissue. I think this is the reason why I fell in love with Serena. She is always good with children usually other woman's would just ignore Rinni.  
  
I looked at Serena's plate of spaghetti and found out she haven't even touched her food. "Hey Serena, why haven't you ate any of your food?" I asked her. She looked at her food and replied "oh I was busy cleaning Rinni up to even notice my food" she giggled; she then went over and started to eat her spaghettis.  
  
After we ate our food, it was time to go home. "Oh Rinni look at the time we got to get going...." I mumbled. Somehow Serena heard me and said "Oh that's alright I guess it's time to get back to work, thank-you for the food Darien and Rinni..." She crouched down to meet Rinni's eyes. "Thank- you for letting me join you" she smiled at Rinni and kissed her cheek.  
  
She stood up again and went over to me and kissed me on the cheek as well. I am never going to wash this cheek ever again.  
  
"Daddy we have to huwwy to feed wainbow." She said while pulling my shirt. "Ok let's go.." We went down the elevator and walked to the front door. I smiled and said out loudly "thank-you for the kiss Serena" I didn't see her face but if I did I would have seen her friends giving her odd looks and Serena blushing.  
  
I walked over to the back seat of my red BMW and buckled Rinni. I went over to the driver seat and got in; I drove over to our house, when we arrived I saw Rinni sleeping. I picked up Rinni and walked to our door. Our maid opens the door for us.  
  
"Hello master do you want me to carry Rinni to her room?" Melissa the maid ask. "Yes please" I said politely, I gave Rinni to our maid and walked over to our lounge room. Before I got in the room, a small dog went over towards me.  
  
"Hey there Rainbow, how are you?" I asked our dog. Rainbow barked and licked my face. "Yeah I miss you too" I smiled. Rainbow is my favourite dog...Well he was my only dog. Rinni and I love him dearly; we can never imagine replacing him.  
  
He is really cute because he is only a puppy. I watch him chasing his tail but so far no success. I walked over to my chair and sat down.  
  
I turned on some soft music and looked around my house. There were heaps of pictures of Rinni and I but none of her mother.  
  
Charlotte, my ex-wife always complains about her hair and all. She would either go to her room and take 2 hours fixing her hair or she won't go in the pictures at all.  
  
I would really want a mum for Rinni. So she would never be alone or only have a dad. I just don't want Rinni to live without a mum or dad...like when I was little....  
  
A soft tear rolled down my face, I never got the chance to see my mum or dad. Both of them died in a car crash and I never got to hug my mum or dad on that day...  
  
I just don't want my sweet Rinni living through that....except she does have a mum living ...But she doesn't have a mum there for her to teach her stuff or play with her...  
  
"Daddy? Why aren't you sweeping?" Rinni yawned "I wasn't sleepy sweetheart. Do you want me to carry you to your room?" I asked. She looked me with sleepy eyes and nodded.  
  
I went over to her and carried her, we went up the stairs and I have to use my foot to open the door. I put her in bed and tuck her in "good-night sweetheart" I kissed her.  
  
"Night, night daddy I wove you." She yawned. "I love you too"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter  
  
I'm going to dedicate this story to my dog 'Rainbow' because my dad sold him today ..I don't know why really my dad sole him but it was really sad for me.  
  
Rainbow and I have been friends for 3 years and it's really hard to say good-bye to him. I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye to him when I got home from school, so this story is for him.  
  
I love you Rainbow no other dog can replace you.  
  
Love always  
  
Cooldevil 


	4. I love you Darien

Hey  
  
I am really sorry but I had a virus on my computer so I couldn't update the chapter but thanks to one of my cousin I'm allowed to use his computer, So again sorry and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Note: Darien is 25 years old and his a doctor. Serena is 22 years old and she's a waitress. Ok chapter 4.  
  
My angel:  
  
Serena's point of view:  
  
I was sleeping in my bed when I heard a ring; I was trying to ignore it. But it didn't work so I walked ever so slowly to my phone. I picked up the phone and said drowsily "H.Hello?"  
  
"Serena? This is Sammy" Sammy said. "Sammy? Oh hi Sammy, how are you? It's been ages since I heard from you, how old are you now?" I asked excitedly "I'm 16 years old now but that doesn't matter, I have really bad news for you Serena..." He said slowly. "What is it Sammy?" I asked hoping that no- one died. "Uhh.umm..Serena..dad died today.." He said.  
  
I thought I might be hearing things so I asked "sorry what was that Sammy? Are my ears playing with me or did I hear you say dad died?" "I'm sorry Serena but you heard me right, dad.....died....." Sammy said slowly, does god really hate me that much? Tears started to fall from my face "no....dad..."I whispered trying to stop the tears from falling but it was no use.  
  
"Serena if you don't want to go to the funeral then I understand" Sammy said. "No...No...NO!!!!! I'm going to go to dad's funeral; he would always comfort me after mum..died..." I shook my head and said "I'm going to his funeral." "Well...ok....if your sure, I be there at the funeral as well if you want, you can cry on my shoulder" Sammy chuckled a little.  
  
"Thanks Sammy...don't want to rude and all but can I go back to sleep?" I yawned. Sammy chuckled even more "well ok....dad's funeral will be on the 22nd of September....so that's like 4 weeks away....oh almost forgot the funeral is held at a cemetery near your place..I forgot what's it called..." He said slowly, no offence to my brother or anything but he sound way excited about my dad's funeral....  
  
"My lord? Is that what's it called?" I remembered going pass there a couples of time. "Yeah that's it, well I let you go back to your beauty sleep....cause you really need!!!!!" Before I could say anything Sammy hang up. Arghh that..that jerk. I went to my bed and plopped on my bed. "Oh dad, look after mum in heaven for me..." I whispered while a soft tear rolled down my face.  
  
~Next day~  
  
I woke up early, it's a miracle. I went to find my track pants and my sport top. I went to the bathroom and put it on. Hmm..good day for a jog. I put my mobile phone in one of my pockets and put my house keys on the other. I went over to my fridge, to take my drink bottle with me.  
  
I jogged around on the spot then opened the door; I locked the door and jogged down the stairs. I looked at my watch, hmmm only 6:30 I have 1 hour and a half to spend until I have to meet the gang. I jogged on the paths but the strange thing is some of the cars beeped at me...  
  
I looked around and saw no-one behind me or at front, I looked at the car and saw some of the guys was staring at me and drooling. I ignore them and kept on jogging. I jogged to the park then I saw to figures. I stopped and walked slowly to the figures. When I got really close and saw Darien with....a woman?  
  
I know it is rude to stare or listening to someone's conversation but I couldn't help it. Darien was in his sports clothes as well and the girl he was with was wearing a yellow and blue dress.  
  
"-I missed you" I heard the woman said "Yeah right you only missed me for my money" I heard Darien said angrily. "No I didn't Darien, I missed you and my daughter...I promise I won't treat her like that anymore" the woman pleaded.  
  
I looked at them and saw the thing I hate the most Darien kissed the woman...tears felled down my face. How could I be so stupid he has a wife why does he want to fall in love with stupid ugly old me? When he have a woman that's pretty.  
  
I jogged quickly as the tears kept on falling down my face. "I love you Darien....but I see you don't feel the same way.."I said to no-one. I ran quickly to my house and opened it. I ran to my bedroom and cried on my pillow.  
  
After 1 hour, I went around in my apartment and saw a book on the couch. 'Poems' was written on the front cover. I nearly forgot I had this.... I opened up and saw a poem, funny I forgot I wrote this.  
  
I only had one poem in my book but I loved it so much, it goes something like this:  
  
'I wonder'  
  
I stand here looking at the sky.  
  
And I wonder why. Why Birds fly?  
  
I stand here looking at the ground. And I wonder why. Why the world spins around?  
  
I stand here looking at the trees. And I wonder why. Why bees are so free?  
  
I stand here looking at you. And I wonder why. Why you wonder too?  
  
I smiled at the poem then remembered about Darien...I couldn't get rid of the images in my head..so I might as well write a poem about him..I just need to get this over with or else it's going to be some much painful.  
  
I took out my pen and sat down at the couch...  
  
Hmmm..then an idea popped in my head. I quickly took out a piece of paper so I can write a draft, after I was done with the draft I wrote my poem neatly in my 'Poems' book it goes like this:  
  
Your like a angel from above You made me feel warm and loved  
  
Every time a tear roll down my face You come to me quickly like a running race  
  
I love the way you make me feel If only you love me, if only it was for real  
  
I loved you once and I fallen for you twice My life was wonderful everything was just right  
  
I realise that you don't love me I don't blame you at all I'm ugly as can be  
  
I want to say to you 'I love you' And I hope you reply by saying I love you too  
  
I smiled at my poem, oh Darien I love you so much it hurts.  
  
I ran to my balcony to calm me down but my mind kept on thinking about Darien.  
  
If only Darien didn't have a wife....No that means Rinni wouldn't be born....  
  
"Why do you hate me so much God? First my dad died and now Darien has a wife!!!!" I yelled at the sky. The sky rumbled and made me think.  
  
Darien already had a wife when I met him. "I'm sorry" I said slowly. How could I be so..so stupid Darien had a daughter which means he have a wife.  
  
I just hate my life... Tears trail down my face like a never ending river.  
  
I love you Darien..  
  
That's the end of that chapter  
  
Sorry again if it's short but my cousin needs to go on computer and I have to wait ages til I can go on so sorry and hopefully my Uncle can fix my computer soon. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or some sentences didn't make sense.  
  
Love you guys heaps  
  
From Cooldevil  
  
P.S: All the poems are made up by me if you want to know 


	5. Tears

Hey  
  
I think this might be the last chapter for this story but I will try extra, extra hard making my next story long and good!!! Enjoy  
  
My angel:  
  
Darien's point of view:  
  
What happen? Why did I kiss Charlotte? Does that mean..does that mean I like her? What about Serena?  
  
I lay myself on the bed and looking up at the ceiling...what is wrong with me? I had a wonderful date with Serena.now I'm kissing my ex-wife. I yelled in frustration.  
  
What should I do.what do you mean what should you do....CHOOSE SERENA!!! Your right...I should...I ran out to the phone and dialed her phone number she gave me after our date. Bring...Bring.......Bring...Bring..  
  
"Hello?" Answered a little boy. "Hi, is Serena here? Who is this?" I asked confusingly. Does Serena have a son? "Why you need my big sis for? Is this her boyfriend? Me? I'm Sammy Serena's little brother, who are you?" For a little boy, he asks a lot of questions...  
  
"Well I need to ask her something...no I'm not her boyfriend.and my name is Darien."But I wish I could be her boyfriend...  
  
"Oh well....Serena's not here..I came for a visit...oh wait she's here..SERENA PHONE FOR YOU SOME GUY..." I yanked the phone away from my ear.I wonder where did Sammy get his loud voice from...Serena maybe? I chuckled at my lame joke.  
  
I heard Serena said why are you here Sammy? And I heard reply something about a funeral or something. I heard foot step getting closer to the phone, "hello?" She sniffed. Why is she crying I wondered "Hey Serena..it's me Darien.." I answered while smiling...why do I smile when I talk with Serena? Duh because you're in love with here...but...shut up..I heard her sniff then she hanged up on me. "Hello? Serena?" I heard no reply.  
  
Did I do something wrong? Did she..did she saw me kissing Charlotte? That must be why she was crying and hanging the phone on me..Oh no does it mean she hates me? I rushed to get my keys and coat and ran toward my car.  
  
How can I be so stupid? Why did I kiss her? Why did I have to kiss Charlotte? Does it have to do with perfume...wait I didn't kiss her, she kissed me...thoughts ran all over the place.  
  
Now she hates me for sure. I cried softly as I drive to Serena's apartment.  
  
I wiped the tears off my face as soon as I reached to Serena's building. I ran quickly to the elevator. What if...what if she won't like me anymore..Rinni's going to be mad at me for doing something so..so stupid.  
  
The elevator stopped. I guess this is it...if she won't talk to me I don't...I don't think I could ever live..what will happen to Rinni? Maybe she could live with Serena? I don't know..I just know that if she won't talk to me that I have no meaning of living...Maybe she was my soul mate. Tries rolled down my face..I had a chance..of having a soul mate but I went and ruin it by kissing my ex-wife.  
  
I wiped my tears and knocked on Serena. "I'll be right there" said Serena. Soon enough she opened the door "Darien?" She asked, she looked at me in worry then she slammed the door at my face..  
  
I probably deserve that.."Serena open the door please? I'm sorry..I know you saw me with a lady kissing...but I swear I didn't kiss her..she kissed me...she wanted me back...but I didn't want her back because I meet....I meet my angel....I fell in love with her as soon as I meet her...I thought I was..I was the luckiest guy in the world...and I ruin it...I didn't mean to I swear....I was in love with you Serena...I fell in love with complete angel called Serena.." I broke down crying and sitting on the floor.  
  
"Why?........Why?........." I cried and cried....I didn't know what would I do..I felt like I might as well die there on the floor...my heart felt it was breaking to one thousand pieces " I love you Serena..my....my angel.." I said softly.  
  
I heard the door opened, I turned around to find......Serena crying as well..She went over to me and put her arms around my neck "oh Darien...I love you as well..I thought...I thought you didn't love me at all." I wrapped my arm around her waist and said "I love you Serena...with all my heart..my angel.."  
  
*sniffs* Well that's the end of this story..I am truly sorry if I made it so short but I couldn't think of how to end this story sorry..but my next will be long I promise. It's called "A wish come true" Look out for it ok? I hoped you like this story.  
  
Take care and Love you heaps  
  
Cooldevil 


End file.
